


Little Things

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad and Ryan channel surf on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Chad watched as Ryan set down a plate with neatly arranged slices of apple and some white, smelly cheese and then headed back into the kitchen. Chad eyed the cheese nervously. It looked innocent enough, but the last time Chad had trusted an unknown cheese provided by Ryan, he had ended up with a mouthful of rank nastiness. Ryan had claimed that the Dubliner had a "sweet and pleasant" taste, but then Ryan thought snails were tasty and well worth the twenty dollar price tag, so his opinion wasn't exactly to be trusted.

Ryan came back into the room with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He smiled at Chad as he set them down and nudged the plate in his direction. Chad shook his head and curled his lip.

"It's Gouda," Ryan said with a roll of the eyes as he poured the wine. He set down the bottle, picked up a glass and swished the contents around. Ryan sniffed the bouquet and then took a delicate sip.

"That's a ten dollar bottle from Bev!Mo," Chad pointed out with a snort.

Ryan took another sip, swirling the wine again. "That doesn't mean I can't still appreciate the niceties. And try the cheese, you'll like it."

Chad made a face but leaned over and picked up a nice, small slice. "You ready?" he asked as he popped the cheese into his mouth.

"Almost," Ryan answered as he settled himself onto the couch. He fluffed at the pillows, then unfolded a soft looking throw and covered himself with it.

Chad shook his head and picked up another slice of cheese along with an apple. He put the one on top of the other and bit down, enjoying the combination of flavors. Ryan passed him a glass of wine and Chad took it absently as he reached for more cheese.

"I heard that Bravo is doing a mega marathon tonight."

Chad looked up as saw the Ryan had the remote in one hand and a smile playing at his lips. "No. For the last time we are not watching umpteen million hours of Project Runway. I don't care how cute the contestants are."

Ryan pouted. "Well, I'm not going to watch some stupid basketball game again. The only time I ever enjoy the sport is when you are playing it and that's because you get all sweaty and lickable." His eyes glazed over and Chad snorted.

"Okay." Chad was too amused by the look on Ryan's face to be upset about him dissing hoops. He leaned over and snagged the remote out of Ryan's hand. "Let's just flick the channels and see what is on."

Ryan scooted over as Chad turned on the set and Chad lifted up his arm so that Ryan could snuggle into his side. Ryan dropped a soft kiss on his neck, then cuddled up against him and let out a contented sigh. Chad smiled down at him and then glanced at the scrolling list on the screen.

"There's a showing of White Christmas," he pointed out and grinned as Ryan's eye's gleamed. "Sound good?"

Ryan nodded enthusiastically and Chad punched in the numbers, steeling himself for two hours of dancing, singing, and an overabundance of good will. He sighed. At least this time he could eat the cheese.


End file.
